Won't Say I'm In Love
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: So, this is a random ass idea I came uo with at 1 in the morning while my girlfriend was sleeping over. We roleplay Eren and Levi. Right as I was nodding off, "Won't Say I'm In Love" come on and I get this XD Needless to say, I own nothing but my weird ass mind XD


**Hey, guys! So, this is my first attempt at an Attack On Titan fanfic.I'm sorry if it sucks or isn't accurate. I'm only on episode 5 of the first season but my gf and I have recently been role-playing Eren and Levi. We both ship them. She's Levi and I'm Eren. I was listening to "Won't Say I'm in Love" on Spotify and just had to write this xD. By the way, it's 1:16 A.M right now so you guys should feel special xD.**

 **Enjoy**

It was late in the evening and Eren Yeager was exhausted. He had been working all day, making sure that the Scouts were safe from the Titans for the day. Thankfully, there were only about 3 Titans today.

He sighed as he glanced up at the building where Captain Levi slept. He and Levi had been dating for a while now and often shared a bed. He smiled, wondering if the cleanfreak Captain was still awake.

Meanwhile, Levi sat at his desk, catching up on his paperwork. He was also tired but had a whole pile of paperwork to do before tomorrow afternoon. He had no time to sleep. He sighed, rubbing his temples as he continued his work.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." The short corporal said flatly. He had not once lifted his gaze from his work.

The door creaked open to reveal Eren. "U-Um, Captain?" He asked, stepping in the office before closing the door.

"Ah, Yeager. What is it?" Levi asked quietly, not raising his gaze to meet the other boy's.

"W-Well, I-It's getting late a-and I was wondering if-if you were ready for bed?" The brunette Scout asked, a soft blush crossing his face.

The Captain said nothing but allowed a small smirk to cross his face. "As much as I'd like to, Eren, I have a shit-ton of paperwork to do." He stated. "However, you may go ahead and lay down. I'll be joining you in a bit." He said, not once looking up.

"O-Ok." Eren stuttered as he made his way to the bedroom that he and Levi shared. He got dressed for bed, basically just shirtless, and lay down. He pulled his covers up to his shoulders, flopped on his side, and closed his bright green eyes.

Almost as soon as he closed his eyes, the emerald eyed Scout was sent into a dream.

 _He was in...the mess hall? What the hell? This can't be right...I just went up to me and Levi's room. He thought, looking around._

 _Suddenly, Mikasa appeared. She seemed to come out of nowhere. She was shortly joined by Jean, Armin and Sasha._

 _Eren looked around in confusion. He heard the familiar music from "Hercules" beginning to play._

 _Another person appeared a few feet away. It was Levi. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that." He sang in a surprisingly rich tone._

 _"No man is worth the aggravation." Eren found himself murmuring. "That's ancient history, been there, done that!" He sang and turned away from his superior._

 _"Who d'you think you're kidding_

 _He's the earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden,_

 _Honey we can see right through you_

 _Girl you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you're feeling_

 _Who you thinking of"_

 _Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Jean sang softly. They seem to be harmonizing rather nicely._

 _"No chance no way I won't say it, no no!" Levi sang suddenly from behind Eren, turning away from the taller boy._

 _"You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh" came from the chorus of between them._

 _"It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love." The younger boy said, turning around to face Levi._

 _The song continued for a bit and Levi and Eren seemed to be almost pushed towards each other. Although there was no denying that this dream was weird, it was the end that particularly weirded the younger brunette out._

 _By this time, Levi and Eren stood no more than a few centimeters away. Levi slowly lifted his gaze to meet Eren's._

 _"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love" they both sang as their lips connected_.

"Yeager! Eren! Wake up!" A voice hissed as its owner began shaking the young teen awake.

"H-Huh?" The sleepy Scout replied.

"You were singing in your sleep, Yeager. Something about not saying you're in love?" Levi questioned.

"O-Oh, I-I just had a weird dream. That's all." The aforementioned boy replied. _Oh boy, what a dream… That was sooo weird._ He thought.

"Well, if that's all, go back to sleep!" The shorter man ordered, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Eren gulped and did what he was told. _Weird…_ was the last thought he had before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
